Memories
by Radanis Son Of Hades
Summary: How can one innocent gesture bring back so many painful memories?


_Memories_

Having just returned to Dragonsreach from clearing out a few bandits in Silent Moons Camp, northwest of Whiterun; I opened the doors and began to search for Proventus Avenicci.

After 10 minutes of searching; I bumped in to Lydia, my Housecarl. I've always had a bit of a crush on her; after helping Irileth with a dragon problem, I was made a Thane and Lydia was appointed my Housecarl. When I got closer to her, I was stunned. Literally. She was so gorgeous, I nearly tripped over my cape. Thank Azura I didn't, though; _that _would've been embarrassing.

Anyway, back to Nirn.

"Hello again, my Thane." Lydia said in her oh, so sexy voice.

"H-hey." Smooth, Radi.

"Here, I have something for you." She handed me a brown book titled _Nords Arise!_

I furrowed my brow and muttered thanks to her. I opened the book and began to read silently.

_Nords Arise! Throw off the shackles of Imperial oppression. Do not bow to the yoke of a false emperor. Be true to your blood, to your homeland._

She's a Stormcloak supporter? My heart began to sink as memories began to flood my mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Both my parents were merchants and traders, my little sister and I always joined them on their trips around Elsweyr, Valenwood and Cyrodiil._

_When I was 9 years old, we went to Skyrim for the first time and joined a Khajiit caravan that was traveling from to Windhelm. My sister and I were so fascinated by the strange, cold sand that was falling from the sky; of coarse, it was nothing new to mum and dad and they both laughed at us in good nature._

_It was barely a week since we crossed the border, when a group of five, extremely drunk humans dressed in blue and brown stopped us._

_"Look at what we have here, Frolth!" One of the humans said as he tried to balance himself._

What a strange name, _I thought._

_The one named Frolth laughed, "Aye, I've been wanting a new rug for a while, now." The rest of the men joined in the laughter._

_I was confused, we didn't carry any rugs._

_"What about the elf?" Asked the first one, looking at me._

_I was even more confused, then I remembered I was an Ohmes; a Khajiit breed that resembled a Bosmer. My parents pierced my ears so that I wouldn't be mistaken for one, but I guess these strange humans haven't noticed._

_"I don't care! Skyrim belongs to Nords, only!" And with that, the five men drew their swords and attacked the caravan._

_I have never been so scared in my life. I stood there, traumatised; it was all I could do. I watched on in horror, as my father and sister died; I fell to the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. I opened my eyes and saw my mother running towards me; she grabbed me and pulled me away from the bloodbath. I felt her jerk away, violently. I looked back and saw a sword being driven through her stomach. She looked up at me and yelled:_

_"RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN AND DON'T LOOK BACK!"_

_And I did just that. I ran as fast as my little legs would allow me to go._

_After what seemed like hours, I finally collapsed with my back against a tree as the rain was pouring down. I reached into my shirt and pulled out my pendant that my mother gave to me when I was a kitten. It was a small, silver star of Azura. I clutched it close to my heart and cried as I prayed to Azura that my family may rest in Moonshadow._

_I woke up hours later and began to trudge along the cobblestone road with the memory of what happen still fresh in my mind, until I reached a small city called Riften._

**_Flashback_**

* * *

"My Thane? Are you alright?"

My head snapped up as I was brought back to the present.

"What?" I asked.

"You're crying. Is everything okay? I didn't offend you, did I?" She asked, sounding worried.

I brought my hand up to my cheek and looked at my now moist glove. I haven't even noticed I was crying.

I sighed, "I'm fine, Lydia. You didn't offend me, don't worry." I said softly with a small, reassuring smile. It really wasn't her fault.

"Alright." She said, looking unconvinced and worried, "I'll be here if you need me."

I nodded my head and smiled. I turned around to head home, completely forgetting why I came here. When I got outside, I hung my head and sighed; knowing that tonight, sleep would not be happening.


End file.
